


One Day I'll Know

by CelticTeddy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, DnD AU, Dungeons and Dragons, Elves, Other, Patton Arri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTeddy/pseuds/CelticTeddy
Summary: Based on the TS DND AU on TiktokOne day he'll know what's outside his city...And who he is.
Kudos: 1





	One Day I'll Know

“Little Lordling, you know you aren’t supposed to be out this close to the edge of the city.”

The young half elf boy turned, his silver and blue curls falling in his face as he looked at the Elven man that walked up to him. “I know Iston….But I heard something in the woods. I thought someone was coming in.” He sighed softly. Not that that was any better. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave the castle.

Iston raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head. “Your mother is going to be very upset you missed lessons this afternoon.”

“You don’t have to tell her.” the child pointed out then deflated at the look he was given. “Because I’ll be the one telling her.” He mumbled, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet.

“Chin up little Lordling. Back straight.” As each direction was given, the boy did as he was told. “And no kicking at the ground. You are a noble, you must act like it.”

“Why? No one treats me like one.” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Iston started to lead the young one back from the edge of the city. “And how should a noble be treated, Lordling?”

“With respect.” He said firmly. “I’m above them in station and they need to treat me with respect.”

“And what have you done to earn their respect, my lord?” there was as much a mocking tone to the question as someone like Iston was capable of making.

The boy looked up in shock at the question. “Well, I’m the prince. My mother will be queen some day.”

“That is no accomplishment of yours. Everyone is born. You were just born to a mother who has done much and will do more. But that earns her respect. If you want respect, my little Lordling, you must earn it. Do things to earn the people’s respect and you will be given it.” Iston lectured as they walked.

The young boy cocked his head to the side, frowning a little as he thought it over. “How do I earn respect?”

The elf hummed for a moment before looking down at him. “Respect is earned many ways, but I suppose, being kind and honest are good places to start.”

That confused the young half elf. Kind and honest were not words he would say applied to his mother. Perhaps after you had earned respect, you no longer had to be those things?

He thought about it as he followed Iston back to the castle and to his little study. It would be something on his mind while he read the books Iston assigned.

It wouldn’t be until late that night after his mother had punished him for leaving, as he stared out his bedroom window, that he would remember what had called him out to the edge of the city in the first place.

It wasn’t a desire for respect or even to explore what lay outside the city.

It was the promise of a friend. A light had danced past him that morning and giggled promises of friendship if he followed it. So he had. He had made it as far as the edge of the city before common sense had kicked in and he had realized that he was being lured into a net cast by the feywild that surrounded his home.

But that hadn’t been what had stopped him.

He honestly wouldn’t mind exploring the feywild.

He just didn’t want to do it alone.

_16 years later._

“Little Lordling!”

Patton gave a fond laugh and turned to face the Elven man as he came running over. “It’s okay Iston, I’m not leaving yet.”

The man closed the distance quickly, despite the assurances that Patton wasn’t just going to walk away. When he reached the young man, he gently took his hand. “I just wanted to give you something before you went on your journey.” He held out a small box.

Patton took it and opened it, blinking at the golden heart shaped locket. He looked up at Iston, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Iston…?”

“It is the symbol of your goddess...with a reminder so you shall never forget your way home.”

Patton smiled softly and held it close to his heart. “Thank you, Iston. I’ll make sure to write so you know I am still learning. And...I’ll carry your lessons with me.”

The Elf smiled and moved to give him a quick hug. _“Have joy and laughter. May the stars shine upon your face, my Little Lordling....Patton Arri.”_

Patton blinked back tears, that was the first time anyone had used his name, and moved to give the older fey a tight hug. _“Thank you, Friend.”_ He whispered.

He pulled back and carefully slipped the chain of the locket over his head, tucking it into his shirt. He took a couple steps back and wiped his eyes, smiling. 

Double checking that he had everything he needed, he gave a wave to his oldest mentor, and turned.

With a deep breath, Patton Arri took his first steps outside the city of Starhallow, and into the great unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of my version of Patton from the TS DnD AU on tiktok. I adore playing him and wanted to share some of his past that won't be explored in the videos I believe. This may get more bits added to it at a later date, but for now this is a one off.


End file.
